


DC12: Up on the Roof

by WichitaRed



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WichitaRed/pseuds/WichitaRed
Summary: Up on the Roof:  Its not old Saint Nick, I can tell you that, but it is a likeable red-cheeked fellow...well, likeable to all by the leader of the Devil's Hole.Destiny’s Cycle (DC) follows the Outlaw days.. what does Destiny have in store. Each month, I get a challenge, and then the cycle continues. You can follow KC, HH, & the gang through their adventures. DC does link together, but some tales stand on their own. Yet, its building its own world history, inside jokes, characters, places, etc. I hope you enjoy DC. Feedback WELCOMED!





	DC12: Up on the Roof

“Up on the Roof”

 

 

 

It was a tired, dirt covered pair of outlaws that signaled the Devil’s Hole Pass as they entered. Yet, when they neared look out rock, a lanky man in a stained, deerskin, fringe shirt brandishing a Sharps rifle, barked, “What is your business here, outsiders are frowned on?”

Whoaing their horses, the pair of outlaw leaders turned their heads in unison, both brows furrowed over narrow eyes. Several sharp replies came to Hannibal Heyes’ mind, but before he could choose one, Kid Curry said, “Ledford, what are you doing here?”

The man must have been Ledford, because he stepped closer to the edge, and squinted at them, with an unsure look.

Shaking his head, Curry asked, “How can they have you on look out, when you can’t make out anything that is more than a few rods from you?”

A frown creased Ledford’s face, accenting how underfed he was, “Who the hell are you?”

“Exactly my point.” Curry replied, pushing his hat, so it fell down his back, to dangle on its stampede strings. “Kid Curry.”

“Oh!” came the sharp, surprised exclamation, the frown disappearing. “Well, hello, Kid, long time no see. Suppose that ‘d be Heyes with you?”

“It is on both accounts.” Curry looked to his partner and under his breath, said, “Sam Ledford, met him when we were riding on our own.”

Heyes nodded, looking up at the man, “You really as blind as Kid says?”

“See right fine, up close and face to face.”

“So, who put you on look out?”

“Wheat, he says, we are all to have our turn out here on the rock.”

Heyes’ mouth quirked, the dimple appearing, and throwing the scornful look his partner’s way, he growled, “and, you said he’d be fine to leave in charge.” Kicking his horse, he tugged the three extra ponies after him.

“Good to see you and I expect there will be a replacement for you, out here, right soon.” Curry called to the look out guard, gigging his horse after his partner.

Coming up the hill and around the bend, the Devil’s Hole came into sight, despite his anger, Heyes smiled, ‘feels good to be home.’

First member of his gang, he came across was Kyle, “Howdee Heyes! Mighty good to see you. Is…” the scruffy, small built man, leaned out looking behind his leader, “yup, there is, Kid.”

“Good to see you, too, Kyle,” Heyes replied, undallying the horses from his saddle horn. “Would you see to this line?”

“Woo wee, that sure is a pretty lil’ speckled gray.”

“You can have her; she and I are not on the best of terms.”

“Why’s that?”

“Another time.” Heyes grunted, taking off his hat, and shaking his bangs back, returning the battered, black hat to his head, and when he looked to Kyle, his eyes held fierceness, “Where’s Wheat?”

Shifting, Kyle watched the dust he stirred up, “Wheat in trouble?”

Through gritted teeth, Heyes growled, “Where is he?”

Kyle gulped and then quickly spit a stream of tobacco juice, “Ya only just got back.”

“I comprehend that Kyle, now where is Wheat!?”

Turning toward the hideout, the smallest member of the gang, pointed toward the bunkhouse, “He, Hank, and Lobo is repairin’ shingles.”

Flicking his reins across his bay’s rump, the horse took off with a snort, galloping straight to the end of the bunkhouse; Heyes kicked the ladder leaning there to the ground.

Hearing the clatter, Wheat’s head snapped up, “Hank, go see what’s happenin’?”

“I’d rather speak to you, Wheat Carlson.” Heyes hollered, pulling his Schofield and releasing a shot in the air, that cracked and echoed off the surrounding valley. “Really, I’d like to see all your shining faces.”

Curry pulled up, a little back from his partner and with a sigh, removed his right glove, situating himself easy and ready in the saddle.

Preacher, Merkle, Kane, and Harper came up from the garden patch Preacher kept. Red and Olly emerged from the stable, Kyle meandered closer, Carl and Hardcase walked in from the creek, while a paunchy, dark haired, older man appeared in the bunkhouse door holding a broom with Hoyle just behind him. And, of course, Wheat, Lobo, and Hank peered down from where they stood up on the roof.

Curry’s eyes moved across the men, keeping count, “Where’s is Shields and Monahan?”

Pushing past the new, unknown gang member, Hoyle said, “They went to town.”

“What’s this all about, Heyes?” Wheat demanded, going to hook his thumbs on his holster and when he missed, he frowned; his eyes flicking to the broken tree limb his, Hank, and Lobo’s holsters were hooked on, by the corner of the roof.

“I left you in charge, ‘cause you’re always bragging on how smart you are.”

Wheat’s chest started to expand like a Banty rooster, but with a twitch of his mustache it deflated, “I’m takin’ you ain’t complimenting me.”

“No, I ain’t! What kind of addle brain leaves a blind man on guard?”

Wheat looked to Lobo, who shrugged and looked to Hank, who stammered, “Ledford’s blind?”

Coming closer, Kyle put in, “I ain’t seen ‘em run into nuthin’, he sure does well for a blind man.”

“Kyle, don’t help!” Heyes snapped. “He can’t see distance.”

“Oh, is that all.” Wheat replied, “He saw well enough to let you and Kid in.”

Scrunching his shoulders, Heyes moved to jerk off his hat, and feeling the weight of his revolver still in his hand, he raised it toward Wheat.

The three men’s faces, up on the roof, blanched, Hank and Lobo edging from their pal and Wheat yelping, “Here now, Heyes, we ain’t ARMED!”

“And I realize that I wouldn’t shoot you, Wheat… well, maybe... no, I wouldn’t shoot you. But, if you weren’t up there, I swear, I sure as hell would use this to flatten you.”

Wheat swallowed hard, his Adams’ apple, visibly moving, “Why you so upset?”

“You want to explain it to him, Kid?” Heyes replied, shoving the Schofield in his holster and swinging down from the bay.

“Think you’re doing fine, partner.”

“Thanks, Kid.”

In a clipped, cheerful tone, Curry responded, “you’re welcome.” Both the tone and the wide smile were not lost on his partner, each of them doing their job of rankling Heyes a bit more.

“Wheat the prime task of a leader…” Heyes spread out his hands, gesturing to the men around them, “is to watch over his men, to guard them from harm and you… you assigned a man who can’t see distance to look out. How in Hades is he to do this, when he can’t tell a posse from deer passing through… if he can even see that much?”

Wheat ran a hand down his sweaty, shirt front, “I see the problem now.”

Heyes snapped, “You do?!” Spreading his legs, he planted his hands on his hips, “Do you really?!?!”

“Yes.”

“What I see, is that I made a poor choice, leaving you in charge during my absence.” Heyes muttered, snagging his horse’s reins and turning toward the stable yard. “Olly, go relieve Ledford.”

“Uhm, Heyes, the ladder.”

Flinging a look back, Heyes snarled, “Use your so called smarts to get you down.” His dark eyes scanned across the men on the ground, “and, that don’t include any of you assisting.” His smile appeared, a bit sinister as it grew larger, “A leader ought to be able to get himself out of a difficulty.” His gaze settling on Wheat, he coldly stated, “Let’s see you lead Hank and Lobo down.”

With a shake of his head, Curry swung his horse after Heyes, and when he got close, hopped down, “how you going to be sure, he doesn’t get…” Curry peeked toward Kyle staring up at Wheat, “….or any of the others to help him.”

The muscles around Heyes’ eyes tightened, “I don’t, and that is why you’re going to watch them.”

“Me?”

Heyes nodded, walking on to the stables.

Pacing him, Curry leaned in asking, “Why me?”

“Because your head of security.”

Curry’s teeth ran quick across his lower lip, “you aren’t still holding that river crossing against me?”

“If I recall, I did say, we could cross further up and avoid the water.”

“I was right, it wasn’t that deep.”

Heyes eyes slid snakelike to his cousin, “you best keep that laughter I see on your face… inside.”

“Water didn’t hurt you none.”

“Says the man who crossed without a problem.” Heyes answered and with a snort, glanced toward the gray mare standing with one leg hitched up, relaxed. “Damn mare twisted round faster than one of them Wichita Can Can dancers and for I could snag her up, she was down, and rolling in the water like a fat pig.”

A snorting laugh burst past Curry’s lips, but seeing the look on this cousin’s face, he swallowed it, “think you might be, in a worse mood than before I suggested we take some time off.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Heyes started walking again, “Had myself a swell time in Kansas.” Flipping his reins around a paddock fence pole, he set to unsaddling his horse. “And, you can also speak with Ledford and that other new one…. figure out if they are worth keeping or not.” Throwing his saddle on the fence, he removed his saddle bags, turning toward the leader’s cabin.

“While I am doing all this, what are you going to do?”

“Find myself some peace and quiet.


End file.
